Wish
by creep-stats3
Summary: All Lawliet wants is a family, but no one ever takes a second look at the genius threeyear old. But maybe his luck could change.
1. The wish is made

**Wish **

Lawliet sat alone in a corner of the orphanage with his knees hugged to his chest as usual. He was three years old. He didn't know who his parents were; all he knew was that he'd lived in the orphanage for his whole short life. He looked up to Mr. Wammy as a sort of father, the founder of the orphanage, but he played that same role to all of the children there, not just himself.

The boy was small and shy. He had big black eyes that seemed to have an opaque look to them, almost dead but deeper than the depths of an ocean. He was skinny and his limbs hung like a rag-doll's from his small frame. The youngling would often dream of having the perfect couple come in and adopt him, and he imagined their smiles and kind gestures or words. He sat watching as a child across the room played with some visitors who had come to adopt. This couple was young. The lady had a thick head of copper coloured hair, and she wore a plain green top with blue jean pants. The man had a moustache and his hair was equally as thick though greying in areas peeking out between the hazel-brown.  
Lawliet watched longingly, wishing that they'd somehow notice him and play with him too. Maybe they could adopt two children, then he could have a sibling and they could be a happy family. He wished with all his might that somehow they'd notice him sitting in the corner of the room nearly out of sight; wishing that they'd suddenly turn and offer him a simple gesture of acceptance. But nothing came. The couple was much too busy with the other child to notice the poor creature sitting alone in the corner wishing more than ever that he was the one they were paying all their affections to. Lawliet sighed and got up to look for something to keep his mind off the persistent lump in his throat.

Later, during the evening, Lawliet was sitting on the steps of the orphanage watching the sun set beyond the horizon. Another day had passed, and still no one showed any interest in adopting him. He sighed sadly and rested his head on his knees. He couldn't understand why all the children in the orphanage seemed so care-free. Did no one feel the way he did? Did no one wish for parents as badly? Lawliet felt a sting in his eyes as tears pricked there, threatening to fall. The youngling wiped the tears away fiercely. He didn't want to cry. It just didn't seem right, and crying meant you were sad. Mr. Wammy always said that parents prefer to adopt happy and cheerful children, and Lawliet didn't want anyone to see him sad if it meant his chances of having a family became even slimmer.

"Lawliet," the boy jumped at hearing his name, "So this is where you are. It's time for everyone to be in bed."  
The old man noticed the lack of response from the child and sat down next to him. Wammy seemed like a giant next to the shy and small Lawliet.

"Is everything all right my boy?" Wammy asked kindly. He sat with his fingers kneaded together in his lap.

The youngling nodded and sniffed; his dark eyes not turning from the horizon.

The old man sighed and placed a kind hand on the boy's shoulder. "I feel sorry for you Lawliet. You're so aware of the circumstances even though you're only three. Most of the other children your age still don't realize their situation yet."

The boy finally looked up at the man he'd held as a father-figure. "They don't realize?" He asked innocently.

Wammy nodded. "My boy, you are not average. Now, I don't want this going to your head, but you're gifted with awareness and intelligence beyond your years."

The boy assessed Wammy's previous sentence and then turned his gaze back to the horizon where only dim rays remained from the setting sun. "I don't want it," He whispered.

"Don't say that Lawliet. Be glad that you're gifted," Wammy said smiling, "Your charm and personality will attract dozens of parents. You'll see that one day you'll be found out by the most perfect of parents. I'll see to that personally."  
The boy again met the old man's twinkling eyes. "You'll adopt me?"

Wammy's face fell, and he stumbled over his words as he spoke, "Now Lawliet, I would love to be your father, but you know I have to play a father's role to everyone here…" He faltered and trailed off.

Lawliet nodded nonetheless. "I know. I was just wishing."

The old man stared in silence at this boy prodigy filled with so much potential and wondered why none had seen this besides himself until now. Lawliet would make an outstanding son who would make his parents proud. Wammy couldn't take it any longer and he picked the boy up under the arms and swung him onto his shoulders. "Up, up and away we go."

Lawliet couldn't help laughing. "Up to the clouds," he added.

Wammy carried Lawliet to his bedroom which he shared with another five boys who were already in bed and fast asleep.

"Now L, I want you to get some sleep, you hear? Those bags under your eyes aren't going to get any better if you don't." Wammy warned as he lowered the child from his shoulders and onto the remaining empty bed in the room.

Lawliet nodded, "I understand. I'll go to sleep this time."

"Good. Well, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite." Wammy said with a smile and left the room.

That night Lawliet slept well. Despite everything, he was happy. He was gifted, right? And even if he didn't ever get adopted, he'd always have Wammy.

The next day Lawliet was playing with the other children on the play gym. They were playing tag with each other, running to and fro tagging whoever happened to be the closest at the time. The boy with the opaque black eyes found himself tagged and he ran after a girl who giggled madly and took off around the corner of the orphanage just next to the gym. Lawliet followed her, bound and determined to tag her, but as he made the bend he crashed into something, no, someone. "Oh! Hey, watch out there kiddo." The female voice came.

The boy took a step back and looked up at the lady in front of him and blushed. "I'm sorry!" he said pleadingly.

The lady laughed and kneeled so she was at the youngling's eye level. "It's fine. So, who might you be?"

The boy was so nervous and excited now that his heart was pounding one hundred kilometres per second.

"L…Law...Lawliet!" He stammered.

"Lawliet, huh? That's a nice name," the lady said smiling, "I'm Mikhaila."

"Mikayla?" the boy repeated, "I like that name."

The lady's smile only widened, "So Lawliet, can you tell me which way I need to go to find Mr. Wammy?"

Lawliet took hold of her hand and led her inside the orphanage happily. They reached Wammy's office, and the boy knocked on the door confidently.

The door opened to reveal the kind old man smiling outwards. "Oh, hello," he greeted as he saw the young woman at his door and noticed her hand was clasped in a smaller one.

"Oh, Lawliet," he said, "So you showed her how to get here you clever boy."

"She's here to adopt me!" He said excitedly.

Mikhaila's face turned to an expression of surprise, then guilt. "Oh wow, hold your horses little guy," She said kneeling down once again to look the child in the eyes, "I'm here to help take care of everyone here."

The boy's face fell dramatically and he looked down at his shoes not knowing where else to direct his disappointment.

Mikhaila took the boy's chin in her right hand and gently pulled it up so his eyes met hers. "Hey, in a sense I'll be kind of like your mother since I'll be working with Wammy," she said encouragingly.

Opaque black stared wide-eyed into deep blue and the boy mustered a small smile. "Okay."

"Now you're talking! Well Lawliet, I'll be out shortly and then I'll play with everyone, including you, alright?"

The boy nodded, but didn't move, "I'll wait for your meeting to be over."

"Oh no," Mikhaila said waving her hands in front of her, "The meeting could take a long time. You go play and I'll come find you when I'm done."

That said, she winked at him and turned to step into the office where the door was shut behind her.

Lawliet stood staring at the door and then resolved to sit next to it, where he wouldn't be hit when it was opened, and wait.

Inside the office, Wammy and Mikhaila discussed their contract, and after all questions were settled, the young woman had to ask, "So, how old is Lawliet?"

Wammy sighed, "He's only three years old."

Mikhaila smiled sadly, "And he realizes that he has no parents…"

Wammy nodded. "Unfortunately, that seems to be the case. He's a bright boy, a very bright boy. He can already read at a six-year-old level. Lawliet is a child who likes to learn, and he can usually be found reading in the children's library," Wammy paused, "The boy doesn't really spend too much time with the other children, although he does on occasion."

Mikhaila nodded. "Yeah, I just ran into him while he was playing tag. That's how we met."

Wammy smiled, "I'm glad to know he does play some outside games, but Lawliet is so aware that he's an orphan… Anyone who watches the boy can easily tell how hard he tries to appeal to the adoptive parents, but somehow he has a hard time talking to them."

"Well, so far I think he's a sweet kid. He has time still. He's only three years old after all," The brunette said confidently.

Wammy smiled, "Quite right, quite right."

"Well, if it's alright with you Mr. Wammy, I'll be heading out to familiarize myself with the grounds, and I'll bring in my things to the room assigned to me."

Wammy stood and held out his hand to his new employee, "Yes, of course. Please make yourself at home. The orphanage needs more people like you miss."

Mikhaila smiled and opened the door to the office to find Lawliet sitting there asleep. _He actually waited…_she thought as she kneeled down next to the child and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Slowly, Lawliet opened his dark eyes to meet Mikhaila's.

"The meeting is over kiddo," She whispered.

The youngling rubbed his eyes and stood up. Mikhaila steadied him as he stood there waking up little by little.

"Would you like to help me find my room?" She asked.

Lawliet's eyes lit up as he nodded energetically. The young lady laughed and told him which room she was staying in. Lawliet led her there without a second thought and helped carry in some of her things. He helped set up some small knick-knacks around the room, and as he went back to the box of things to pull out the next item, he pulled out a stuffed toy dog. It had floppy ears and a red bow tied around its neck. It was soft to the touch and very huggable.

"Oh, that's Blarney," Mikhaila said noticing Lawliet with the toy, "I've had him since I was around your age."

Lawliet examined the toy for a moment, "He doesn't look old."

Mikhaila smiled, "My mother didn't let me play with him until I was old enough to know how to take proper care of him. That's why he's still in good shape."

"It smells like you."

"What?"

"It smells like you," the boy repeated, "like apples."

The brunette laughed, "That must be my perfume."

"It's nice."

"Thank you Lawliet, I'm glad you like it."

As they continued unpacking, Lawliet couldn't help but hug the stuffed dog all the while. He felt a strange attachment to it, and it comforted him to hold it in his arms. Once they were done unpacking, it was late afternoon.

"Well Lawliet, thanks for all your help," Mikhaila said sitting on her bed with her little helper next to her.

He nodded, "My pleasure."

Mikhaila's eyes widened, "I'm sorry, say that again."

"My pleasure," he said again.

The young lady had a look of astonishment on her face, "Where'd you learn to say that?"

Lawliet looked up into a corner of the ceiling and placed the tip of his thumb to his lower lip in thought. "I read it in one of the story books in the library one time."

"Well, that's pretty impressive. I didn't know that kind of vocabulary when I was your age."

Lawliet looked up at Mikhaila with an innocent stare, "I want to learn more, but I've read all the books that I could, and I can't find any new ones," He finished.

Mikhaila thought about it for a moment before answering, "Well, I can bring you some new books if you like."

Lawliet's eyes lit up and he smiled widely, "Really?"

"Of course, what kind of books do you like?"

"I really like mystery books, and science, too." He said excitedly.

"Well then, I'll bring them tomorrow. I'm not going to be sleeping at the orphanage yet because I still have a couple things to straighten out back at the apartment. So I promise to bring some books for you when I come back."

Lawliet was overjoyed. No one had ever been this generous to him before. "Thank you!" He said as he unconsciously cuddled the stuffed dog in his arms. Mikhaila noticed this and smiled. "And you know what?" She asked.

Lawliet looked up inquisitively, "What?"

"I think Blarney likes you a lot, so you can sleep with him whenever you like, okay?"

The little boy, overcome by unlimited joy, jumped up and hugged Mikhaila around her neck tightly. She laughed and hugged back, "Alright, alright, you're welcome. Now, it's getting late so I have to go. Thanks for all your help Lawliet."

Once the boy had released Mikhaila from the hug, she bid him good night and left Blarney the dog with him. He walked her out to the parking lot and waved as she left. Once the car was out of sight, Lawliet hugged the stuffed animal close to him and turned to go inside. He felt an overwhelming happiness swell up in his chest as he made his way to his room to get ready for bed.

That night Lawliet had dreams of the times he'd have in the future with Mikhaila, and he felt like just maybe his wish was coming true.


	2. Wish come true?

WISH

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Death Note Characters, and this story is written only for fellow fan entertainment.

Author's Note: I'm really sorry I took so long to get this up, but I had partial exams, and actually, I still have a Physics exam coming up.

I promise this chapter will be long and will get the story on its way.

The next day Lawliet was too excited to sleep in, and he awoke early to get ready and wait for Mikhaila to arrive; Dragging Blarney the stuffed dog with him everywhere he went.

Lawliet was ready earlier than he expected, and so he settled for going out to the playground to keep watch over the parking lot where he expected to see the person he was waiting for. He sat down and ate a bagel with cream cheese as he looked around at the peaceful space around him. The sun had come up and was shining its happy rays down on the trees creating a golden glow to them. Lawliet loved nature and how it calmed him. He figured it was Mother Nature's way of apologizing to him for not supplying him with parents.  
As he thought this, Lawliet immediately saw blue eyes in his mind. He knew she couldn't adopt him, but she was the closest thing to a mother he had right now. Also, he might have been aware for his age, but a three year old is much more carefree than an older child. Lawliet might have been aware of his situation sometimes, but he was easy to please at his age; sitting there with the sun kissing his skin and a light breeze every now and then was enough to make him feel like he didn't need anything else. He had a mother and a father, even if it wasn't in the traditional way, and that made him feel happy. Also, if he took the other children into account, he could think of them like siblings; both younger and older.

The child finished his bagel and licked his fingers before starting to become a little impatient. He knew it would be a while yet before Mikhaila arrived, and he didn't know exactly how to keep him self occupied. He'd seen other children sit and play all on their own without anyone to talk to for hours, and he didn't know how they did it. Sometimes they said they were pirates, or sometimes they'd say they were astronauts who finally set foot on the moon to find friendly aliens. Lawliet didn't know how they were able to believe what they were merely imagining, and as hard as he tried to do the same, he could never figure out the trick to it.

Lawliet decided he'd go and explore the grounds a little bit and see what new things he could discover while waiting for his surrogate mother to arrive. He headed over to the trees and bushes where he had once found an inch worm, as one of the other care takers had called it when he'd asked. That had been a very exciting discovery, and Lawliet hoped that he might find more to amuse himself with. Much to his delight, he soon stumbled upon a bird's nest. It was small and padded with feathers undoubtedly from the mother bird. It looked cozy, and in it lay three speckled eggs. On close inspection, Lawliet was sad to see that they were cracked badly. The funny thing was that there was no yoke spilling out of the openings. Suddenly one egg shifted unannounced and Lawliet jumped back. He watched as a beak protruded through the tiny opening, and he gasped as his eyes widened in awe. The eggs were hatching. He'd read about it before and knew that all he needed to do was watch. Any other three year old might have thought the bird needed help out of its shell, but Lawliet know he could kill the chic if he tried to help it out of the egg.

So he watched as the creature slowly emerged from the egg along with its siblings, and before the boy knew it, there were two ugly looking birds sitting huddled together as the third was still hatching next to them.

Lawliet was woken from his trance as he heard a car pull into the parking lot. He forgot all about the nest and ran towards the sound with Blarney flying behind him.

He arrived at the parking lot and leapt for joy when he saw Mikhaila walking towards him. As soon as she saw his smiling face she smiled, too.

"Hey there Lawliet!" She said and she picked him up under the arms to swing him around in the air. Lawliet laughed gaily.

"You waited for me, huh?" She asked. The boy nodded while still smiling.

"Well, thanks a lot," she said putting him down, "by the way, I brought you the books you wanted."

Lawliet nodded enthusiastically, "Alright."

"Alright, I'll bring them in as soon as I check in with Mr. Wammy, sound good to you?"  
The boy nodded again and followed her inside.

Once at the office, Mr. Wammy had opened the door and asked Lawliet to wait while he had a word with Miss Mikhaila. He sat down outside the door again, but this time in one of the chairs put out for visitors. 

Wammy looked perplexed for some reason as the blond woman took a seat opposite his desk. "Is something the matter?" She asked.

Wammy sat down facing the young lady and kneaded his fingers together tightly over his desk.

"Well, yes…" He paused, "Today some parents have asked to come in to see Lawliet." Mikhaila's face lit up, "Well, shouldn't you be glad about that? He'll finally have a family."  
Wammy continued without acknowledging her words, "I did a bit of a background check on these people, and they don't have a great record.  
The man in the couple is known for his drinking problem, and the son has been bailed out of jail a few times for opposing the law on numerous occasions.  
The woman seems normal enough, she comes from a normal family, but I still don't like the looks of things."

"Alright, well, they don't sound like a great family. Let them come in to see Lawliet, but turn them away if they want to keep him."  
Wammy's face darkened. "That's just the thing… I can't turn them away if they decide to take him…"

The woman's expression turned confused, "Why?"

"This family claims to have a legal right to keep him."

Mikhaila's face fell, "How?"  
"They say they knew Lawliet's birth parents, and they're saying that they were the designated godparents if anything were to happen to them."

"Well then, I guess there's nothing we can do unless we go to court with this, and I can't see that being a great option at the moment…"

"There's one other thing I must tell you, and I don't want you telling anyone else," Wammy said ominously.

Mikhaila nodded slowly.

"Lawliet was the son of a very rich English family. His inheritance will be given to him when he becomes of age, and it is far more money than you could possibly imagine. If these people really knew the family, then they probably know this little fact also."

"So you're saying that they only want Lawliet, possibly, for the inheritance he'd receive in the future?"

Wammy nodded, "And much worse, if they adopt him, they will have a right to the money also if anything were to happen to Lawliet."

"You're not really saying…"

"I'm not saying anything Miss Mikhaila; I'm only stating the mere possibilities."

The young woman sunk in her seat, "And why tell me all this?" She asked.

Wammy's eyes emitted sparks for a split second.

"There is one way that we can prevent this."

The young lady sat up straight in her seat, "I'm all ears."

Wammy smiled, "Would you like to adopt Lawliet?"

The day wore on, and Mikhaila didn't say a word to Lawliet about the discussion had in Wammy's office. The old man had given her no choice. He said he wouldn't charge her the adoption fee, and that the deal was only temporary until he found out if the people claiming to be Lawliet's legal guardians were fakes. If so, the plan would be enough to scare them off unless they were dead set on the money. If they were for real, then he'd have no choice but to hand over custody to them. He assured her that he'd be paying all of Lawliet's expenses, and that he only needed to know whether or not the claim was true; until then all she had to do was take care of the child.

"Plus, consider this a trial run. Maybe you'll end up truly adopting Lawliet," The man had said with a smile.

The idea was ludicrous. She loved kids, but as a 25 year old woman, she was by far too young to raise a child on her own, and she wasn't ready to be a mother. She'd always dreamed of finding her true love and raising a child with him, but adopting was never a consideration. Even though she knew she didn't have to really adopt Lawliet, she couldn't help thinking that it was cruel to make him think he had a temporary home. Plus, would he be happy without the whole family set? Wouldn't he be wondering where the father piece was? It was wrong… but life could be much worse for Lawliet if she didn't do this for him. She had no choice.

Author's notes: ok, so it's not THAT long, but it got the ball rolling. I'll keep updating. Please review and let me know what you think.  
TTYL  
Creep Stats


	3. Tuxedo

Wish

Chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Death Note Characters, or any related content.

Author's note: Thank you to all those who have waited patiently for the next update, and I appreciate your adding my story to your favourites list. Thanks to all!

A day had gone by since Mr. Wammy had asked Mikhaila to adopt Lawliet for the sake of unmasking the family claiming guardianship. Wammy had told the young woman the details, and he said that he's tell Lawliet that he was going to be staying with her temporarily until the case was solved.

And here Mikhaila stood with Lawliet smiling ear to ear looking up at her happily.

"I'm going to be staying with you," He informed happily.

Mikhaila smiled in spite of herself.  
"Yep, you sure are. And I promise we'll have a good time."

Lawliet did a sort of awkward victory dance that involved spinning around in place and holding his arms out at his sides.  
"I've always wanted to go somewhere outside, but Wammy said I was too young," he said while still spinning in place.

"Lawliet, you're going to get dizzy if you're not careful," Mikhaila said as she watched for any signs of balance being lost.

"I like being dizzy," He said simply, "it makes things look different."

Sure enough, after another few spins, Lawliet's balance started to falter. Mikhaila bent down and caught him just before he hit the ground.

"What did I tell ya?" She said laughing.

The boy started laughing too, and once he'd recovered from the dizziness, he stood once more and grabbed his small backpack holding his personal items.

"So, what did you bring?" The young woman asked.

Lawliet smiled brightly up at her and said, "It's a surprise for when we get to your house."

Mikhaila smiled, too. It seemed like there was a lot of smiling when she was with Lawliet.

"Sound good to me. So, you ready to get out of here?"

Lawliet jumped as high in the air as his legs would allow him, and raised his hands to the skies.

"Definitely!" He cried.

Mikhaila loaded her box of things that Lawliet had to help her repack from the room in the orphanage into the car. She had a car seat in the back that Lawliet would be sitting on.

"Well then, hop in."

The boy did as he was told so fast that Mikhaila had to laugh. "You really are excited kiddo."

The child nodded his head enthusiastically as the blond woman buckled him into the car seat.

Just as they were about to leave, a group of children around Lawliet's age came out smiling and cheering the boy's name; behind them stood Wammy with a kind smile on his own face.

"Bye Lawliet!" Some of the children shouted gaily.

The boy waved back with equal enthusiasm.

"Good bye Lawliet, enjoy your new home," Mr. Wammy said as he came up to the side of the car and shook the boy's small hand as a farewell.

"I will."

And so, Mikhaila got into the drivers seat and started the car. The cheers became louder as Lawliet was seen off by the other children in the orphanage. It made her chest clench. Would she really be able to give Lawliet up after this?

Lawliet's panda bear eyes widened at the site of the inside of the house. The walls were a pleasant light green color, and there were huge glass windows overlooking a small yard. The house was bright and big. Lawliet saw the living room from where he stood in the doorway. The furniture looked like it was made of a comfy sky blue material. The carpets were beige, and looked very comfortable for lying on while coloring.  
He was so excited that he couldn't find his voice.

"I'm glad you like it. Well, come on in, I'll show you your room," Mikhaila said ushering the child inside.

Opaque eyes became bright with emotion as he was lead through the hall and into a medium sized bedroom that made him gasp as he saw it. One wall was light green and the other was light blue, and the ceiling was white. There was a fan in the middle of the ceiling, and a twin-size bed in the right hand corner. The comforter had an interlinking design of squares that were all different sizes and shades of green.

In his excitement, Lawliet rushed to the bed and climbed up. He was greeted by feathery softness that made him want to curl up and have a cat nap.

Speaking of cats, just as he'd had that thought; a black and white cat came sauntering into the room with a little meow to announce its arrival. The cat's upper lip was white, and had mismatched eyebrows. All four paws were white and his chest was too. The rest of him was black.

"Lawliet, I want you to meet Tuxedo. This is my faithful cat and company keeper," Mikhaila said picking the feline up off the floor and putting it on Lawliet's bed.

The boy watched fascinated as the animal came up and sniffed him lazily before plopping down and curling up in his lap.

Mikhaila laughed, "I think he likes you."

Lawliet was surprised when he heard a sort of engine sound coming from the creature. "What's it doing?" Lawliet had read books of all kinds, but he hadn't ever had the chance to read anything on cats.

"That's called purring. A cat does that when it's happy," Mikhaila explained.

Lawliet giggled from excitement, "Really? How does it do that?"

"Well, they say that it's because cats vibrate their voice box in a certain way to create the sound."

The boy was absolutely overjoyed now. He was so happy to learn something new that all he could do was smile down at the cat in his lap and try to imitate its purring sound.

The young woman smiled and shook her head. "Well Lawliet, if you need me I'll be in the kitchen making us some lunch. What would you like to eat?"  
The boy lifted his eyes from the phenomenon in his lap to look up into blue eyes, "You can get out the surprise form my backpack now."

Mikhaila raised a brow and shrugged before picking the bag up off the floor beside her and opening it up. She pulled out a package of spaghetti noodles.

"Well that's a good idea. Where did you get these?"

"The lunch ladies at the orphanage gave them to me a week ago," The boy answered.

Mikhaila nodded, "Well then, spaghetti it is!"

She turned on her heel and went off to the kitchen to begin the preparations.

Meanwhile, Lawliet sat stroking the feline's velvet-like fur. Tuxedo would nuzzle his head into the child's palm looking for as much attention as he could get. The youngling complied happily. He was absolutely fascinated by the creature in his lap.

Lawliet's eyes suddenly fell on the Tuxedo's tail, and he couldn't help but reach out and wrap a hand around it. Tuxedo fidgeted slightly, obviously annoyed by the action. Lawliet let go and left his tail in peace.

The he experimented by feeling the cat's paws. He didn't like this either. Soon, Tuxedo was tired of the game and stood abruptly to leave. He jumped from the bed and strode out the door with his hips swaying from side to side majestically. Lawliet followed him curiously on all fours. He tried to imitate the cat's movements, but his movement wasn't nearly as elegant as the feline's. All the same, the boy crawled on awkwardly behind the cat to wherever he may lead. Tuxedo didn't seem to mind the company as he led the way to a little door cut into the larger screen door leading out into the little yard.

The cat pushed through easily, and once he was out, turned around to face Lawliet; he sat down as he waited for the boy to follow suit.

Lawliet pushed the little door open and slid through but got caught at the hips. He squirmed his way out, though, and soon had joined Tuxedo out on the deck.

The sun was shining down marvellously over the yard, and the boy watched as a few butterflies fluttered up and down, alighting on the colourful flowers with their heads turned up triumphantly to the sun.

Tuxedo started to stalk towards one of the unsuspecting insects that were poised on a daffodil. The cat ghosted over the ground noiselessly and stopped dead right below his prey. He sank into the ground momentarily, and then… He pounced.

Lawliet watched unblinking as the feline caught the butterfly in a second and had it on the ground under a paw.

Half torn by amusement and sadness, the boy watched as Tuxedo tore the insect to ribbons.

It was the way of life, he knew. Everything is born, lives and dies. Like his parents. Lawliet felt a little sting at the back of his eyes, and he jumped from his place attacking another butterfly on another flower. He didn't manage to catch his prey like Tuxedo had, but not to be deterred, he continued hunting. He'd tried to sneak up on one slowly from behind like his cat friend had, but had broken a twig on the way and the butterfly had flown off. He tried this method of attack a few times before losing patience and throwing himself in every direction where he saw a fluttering insect. The cat laid in the grass well away from Lawliet's ever moving figure. Tuxedo watched amused as the human boy failed at each attempt. The feline yawned and rested his head on his paws keeping his gaze on the child before him.

Lawliet was exhausted after a half hour of trying and trying without any success whatsoever. He fell back onto the grass with a little _poof_ and watched the clouds swirling in the sky. He frowned. He wanted to catch a butterfly. He had to prove to Tuxedo that he was just as good.

Suddenly, a light bulb flickered on in the back of the boy's mind and he jumped up excitedly running over to the flowerbed. He picked three big flowers and lay down holding the on his chest. He'd lour the insect to come to him.

Sure enough, after a minute of waiting, a butterfly alighted on one of the flowers he held in his hands. The boy watched excitedly as it uncurled its long tongue like antennae to absorb the pollen.  
As Lawliet watched this, his urge to catch the creature flitted away. He rather liked simply contemplating the butterfly's behaviour instead. It flapped its thin orange and black wings slowly as it drank. After a minute or so, it took to the skies once more to look for other flowers to drink from.

"Lawliet! Dinner!" Mikhaila called from inside the house.

Lawliet rushed inside the house, flowers in hand, and this time simply opened the screen door instead of struggling with Tuxedo's cat door.

He rushed in and held the flowers up to Mikhaila with a grin. "These are for you."

"Oh, why thank you Lawliet, you're a real charmer," she teased as she took the flowers and smelled them.

"They're pretty, like you," the boy said innocently.

The next thing Lawliet knew, he was being hugged warmly. "Thank you very much Lawliet. You really are a sweet heart."

The boy blushed, and still didn't move after he was released from the hug.   
"I'll go put these in some water. Meanwhile you go wash your hands; I've set up a stool for you to stand on so you can reach the sink. Then come back and we'll eat dinner."

The child nodded slowly and quickly ran off down the hall still blushing.

Dinner had been great. It was prepared with tomato sauce and grated parmesan cheese to top it all off. Lawliet didn't remember the last time he'd had such a wonderful day and meal.

Author's note: Alrighty then, this is it for now. It really had no big point to it, pretty much all fun n games. I promise this story will start to lead somewhere. Lol

TTYL

Yours truly,

CreepStats

Please review :D:D:D:D


	4. In Motion

Wish

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

Author's notes:

Hey there, I'm sorry that I took so long to update on this, it's just that I was having way too much fun writing Death Notes and Nobodies. It has more humor in it, and it allows room for crazy twists that actually improve the story instead of lessen its artistic value.

Also, while taking time off of writing this, I was able to come up with a good plot and ending; I wasn't sure how I was going to add an interesting plot, but yeah, all's well on my front.

Well, read on…

Mikhaila was ushering some children along the corridors of the orphanage, leading them outside into the play ground for game time. There was a trampoline that had been donated a few months before that the children loved to bounce on, and they needed supervision in case too many kids got on at once.

The young lady found herself wondering how Lawliet was. She'd dropped the boy off at her cousin's house for the afternoon since she was still a volunteer at Wammy's House.

Mikhaila turned around to see a family walking in the gates of the orphanage: A man on the heavy side wearing jeans and a loose t-shirt, next to him a boy who looked around eighteen and walking to the man's other side, a shy looking woman who was thin and glancing around nervously at all the children in the near by play ground.

Once she'd seen them, Mikhaila immediately pinned them as the family coming to see Lawliet, and she wasn't planning on giving them a warm welcome. Of course, she still didn't know if the claims were true or not, but the family's appearance made her uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I tried to contact you, but your phone service was down."

"That's not good enough, why didn't you try to contact us sooner?" The heavy set man said with a deadly edge to his tone.

Wammy wore an apologetic expression, and he kneaded his fingers together over his desk.

"I'm sorry, but you were a day late. Lawliet was adopted yesterday."

The small woman sat fidgeting in her seat, plucking at her green sweater's collar as she glanced about the room.

"Well, who adopted him?" She asked in a small voice.

"It's against customer privacy to reveal that sort of information, Ma'am, but I assure you that the child's adoptive family is a very good one."

"But we have a claim!" The man bellowed in outrage, "You had no right to let anyone adopt him!"

Wammy feigned shock, "I'm sorry, a claim?"

The man's face turned beat red with rage, "Don't act innocent with me. I talked to you on the phone-"

"Ah, but sir," Wammy cut him off, "you must have been speaking with my secretary."

The man huffed, rising from his chair abruptly and started to dig in his back pocket for something. He retrieved a beaten old piece of paper and waved it in Wammy's face.

"See here! This document clearly states that we have legal guardianship of the boy!"

Wammy took the document into his hands and examined it a moment before looking up at the enraged figure towering above him.

"Sir, if I may, I would like to go over this document and confirm its legality," The man was about to start another rant, but Wammy raised a hand to silence him, "It is standard procedure; I assure you."

The man stood glaring at Wammy through angry khaki eyes.

"Alright, and once you've confirmed that it's legitimate, you'll hand over guardianship of the boy to us?"

Wammy nodded, "Of course."

The little woman that reminded Wammy of a Chihuahua stood up and followed her husband out the office door taking quick small steps, and she gave the old man a wary glance before she disappeared through the door. The boy followed, slouching as he went.

Mikhaila came rushing around the corner, but slowed her pace considerably as she saw the family walking towards her. The boy grimaced at her, and the parents paid her no mind as they passed the young woman to head back to their car.

Wammy's door opened with a whoosh as Mikhaila bounded through and shut it behind her.

"And?" She half demanded.

Wammy handed the papers to her. "I'll know for sure if these are forged or not by tomorrow."

"You'll be sending it to the police?"

The old man smiled slyly.

"Actually, I am the police."

Mikhaila's blue eyes opened wide. "You're part of the police?"

"Yes, that's how I've kept this orphanage in such great a state until now. Legal matters don't fly over my head, and I earn a bit on the side to keep the orphanage running."

"So that's why you need volunteers…" The young lady said in realization.

"Yes, but I'm trusting that you wont let this slip. It's important that you don't."

Mikhaila nodded and promised not to tell a soul.

Lawliet was playing a video game with Jonathan when he heard the door bell ring. He heard Katie answer the door, and jumped up at the sound of Mikhaila's voice. He raced to the door excitedly.

"Hi!" He greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey there, Lawliet. Have you had a good time?"

The youngling nodded and proceeded to tell of his productive day. Katie had helped him build a Styrofoam model airplane, Jonathan had introduced him to video games-Lawliet was especially enthusiastic about this matter. He'd never played a video game before- and they had played tag in the back yard.

Mikhaila laughed. She thanked Jonathan for showing Lawliet such a good time. Jonathan was five and slightly taller than Lawliet, he had short wavy sand-colored hair, much like his mother's, and he possessed lovely sea-green eyes.

"You're welcome," He said smiling. "Can Lawliet come over again tomorrow?"

The child in question snapped his eyes towards his surrogate mother hopefully.

She paused at first, sharing a questioning glance with her cousin. "Would it be all right?"

Katie laughed. "Of course, he's so sweet! We'd love to have him again."

Mikhaila smiled and turned to Lawliet.

"You heard her."

Both boys jumped up and down excitedly crying out in joy.

"I'm going to talk to Aunt Katie, Lawliet. You can go play while I do." The blond woman said as she moved towards the kitchen. The boys shouted in unison and scurried off to continue with their video game.

Katie was a beautiful woman with long and wavy sandy-blond hair; her eyes were a mix of blue, green and hazel. Mikhaila and Katie were cousins and best friends since their younger years. Katie was one of the only people she'd ever trust with anything so important, such as her situation with Lawliet.

"Alright, as I promised, I'll tell you why I suddenly have a 'son'." She said heaving a sigh before she began to recount the story as to why Lawliet was in her care. Her cousin sat and listened patiently, and once she'd told Katie everything, she asked for advice on how to care for a child.

With a giggle, she smiled and answered, "You don't need any advice, Mik. You're already doing a fine job."

"How can you be so sure?"

She smiled a small smile. "Lawliet won't stop talking about you. He brought up your name today many times just telling us everything he's experienced while staying with you."

Mikhaila felt her heart flutter and clench.

"It's only been one night!" She protested.

Katie smirked, "I rest my case."

Blue eyes met green/hazel, and the friends laughed.

"Thanks Kate, so, Lawliet was well-behaved?" She asked with her brows lifted.

"He was a pleasure to have. He's very intelligent for a boy his age. Jonathan wasn't able to completely grasp the concept of his first video game until just recently. Lawliet learned after seeing Jonathan play."

Mikhaila couldn't help but smile. She knew how bright Lawliet was, and he never ceased to amaze her with his yearning for knowledge.

"He is smart…"

"I'd be careful, Mik. You won't be able to return him to the orphanage the way he's growing on you so fast." Katie said with a knowing smile on her face. She knew just as well as Mikhaila did that the boy was already something of a son to her. Mikhaila sighed.

"Well Kate, thanks for today. Thanks for everything."

"Oh, it's no problem at all, my dear cousin," She joked. "I'm willing to help out anytime."

"The same goes for you. If you need me to take Jonathan one of these times so you and Derek can have some alone time, let me know."

Katie giggled and nodded. The women entered the living room, and both parties said their good byes. Lawliet and Jonathan did some sort of secret hand-shake they'd made up over the course of Lawliet's stay and waved good bye.

Wammy sat reading aloud to a circle of children in the library. As he did, he noticed the woman from earlier standing in the door way, waiting patiently for him to acknowledge her. He finished reading the story and excused himself, leaving the children in the care of another volunteer.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. Did you forget something this morning?"

The woman raised timid eyes to the kind man's face and shook her head. "No sir…" She trailed off for a moment before finding her words again. "I'd like to volunteer."

Wammy quirked an enquiring brow, but lowered it and smiled as he invited the woman to his office to sign the agreement papers.

Author's notes: Heh, bit of a cliff hanger. So sorry I've taken so long, but I'm in exams AGAIN, and I've seriously been studying my butt off. (Excuses, excuses, right?)

Well, Hope you like. I promise to update more often since my exams will be over soon.


	5. Abducted

Wish

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of its characters.

Author's note: Thanks for being so patient everyone! Also, have any of you seen the live action films for DN? LMAO! If you have, it's freakin hilarious! L is SCARY! Haha  
Okay, yeah, nothing to do with anything.

Read on!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

It was early morning when Wammy left the orphanage to retrieve the results about the authenticity of the claim. He had left his office locked, as he always did. Today he had been particularly careful about locking it. Wammy had felt suspicion creep up on him the moment the woman, Rebecca, volunteered at the orphanage. It had been the same day he'd turned the family down, and the old man suspected that she was there for personal gain. No matter. He'd locked the office and made sure of it, and he didn't know if his suspicions were rightly placed yet. He wouldn't know until he got the results of the document.

He pressed his shoe down on the gas as he sped up after a red light had turned green. He turned a couple times and then was gliding along the quiet road for a long stretch before turning into the police investigation center. He parked the car and headed inside.

"Good morning Hugh," He said to the guard at the door. The guard nodded with a polite smile in turn as he sipped at a warm coffee he held in his gloved hands.

Wammy continued through the building and took a flight of stairs going up one story and turned to his immediate right where he entered a door labelled "Special Investigation Department". The old man strolled in and greeted the secretary who led him into the back.

"Good morning Renzo, so, what is the final word?"

Renzo was a Latin American man in his early thirties. He had naturally tanned skin and bright brown eyes. His hair was long, hanging on his forehead in messy chocolate brown locks.

"The claim's a fake." He said smirking. "You never are wrong, are you?"

Wammy felt a tinge of pride at his triumph, but at the same time he felt his heart plummet.

"I left the woman of the family at the orphanage as a volunteer. She's not alone, but still…"

Renzo caught on to the chief's train of thought immediately without having to ask. He was used to Wammy's puzzle of a mind.

"That's a dangerous situation. Did you lock your office?" The Mexican asked with his slight accent.

Wammy nodded. "I'm too meticulous to forget something so important Renzo. You know that."

Renzo shrugged. "I know, but I'm a police officer, I'm just following protocol. So, what's got you so worried?"

Wammy had to think for a moment before answering. "She was looking around the office pretty intently yesterday morning… I'm afraid she might have been memorizing the room. She might find a way in and find the location where Lawliet is staying…"

Renzo stood from his chair abruptly. "Let's get over there."

The chief nodded solemnly and followed the Mexican out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lawliet awoke to a cold feeling on his nose. He let out a little groan before opening his eyes to find two golden orbs staring down at him, and a wet black nose pressed to his own. The boy laughed.

"Good morning Tuxedo." The cat gave a contented meow and nuzzled the boy lovingly before laying down a top his chest. Lawliet was small, and Tuxedo was a pretty big cat, so the extra weight on his chest made breathing a bit harder. The boy shifted and carefully slid the feline beside him on the bed before scratching him behind the ears. The feline didn't mind the transition and purred happily as he leaned into the boy's touch.

Lawliet sat up and stretched, yawning tiredly. He noticed the light filtering through the window, illuminating his room gaily. The green and blue walls were bright with the sun light, and Lawliet couldn't help but marvel and wonder how it all happened. He decided he'd ask Mikhaila about it when he saw her next.

Tuxedo stood and stretched lazily with a little yelp before jumping down from the bed and meowing for Lawliet to follow. The boy jumped out of his bed and followed quickly as the suited cat led him through the hall and into the kitchen. Just then, a delicious scent hit the boy's nose with overwhelming power that made his mouth water. Tuxedo ran ahead and disappeared around the corner before Lawliet could reach him. Not to be deterred, he started to run and entered the kitchen to find Tuxedo up on the counter rubbing against a laughing Mikhaila. She saw Lawliet and smiled at him.

"Good morning kiddo. You sleep well?"

"Yeah, I dreamed that I turned into a cat and talked with Tuxedo!" He recounted excitedly.

"Oh wow, well, I had a dream where I was flying and everything I saw around me was really bright and colourful. You were with me." The young woman said with a childish grin.

Lawliet laughed, and then caught another whiff of the same sweet smell from before.

"What smells so good?" He asked.

"Pancakes!" She exclaimed, "And not just any pancakes, but Mikhaila's specialty pancakes. No one can ever resist them."

"That's true, even Tuxedo is hungry because of the smell!" The boy said laughing as said feline was trying in vain to lick the bowl that had once held the pancake mix. He wasn't able to get there since the sink was too broad and he didn't want to get his paws wet. Mikhaila laughed and took a fingerful of mix, holding out to the desperately hungry cat. Tuxedo obliged more than willingly and licked her finger clean.

Once the pan cakes were ready, Mikhaila set a plate out for Lawliet with a medium sized pancake on it with a happy face made on it with chocolate chips and whipped cream.

"It's smiling at me…" Lawliet said a little unsure.

Mikhaila laughed. "It's not alive, I promise."

"Okay." With that said, the boy dug in. The first bite was enough for Lawliet to decide that he loved pancakes. He loved the maple syrup and he loved the sweet taste of chocolate with whipped cream. He was so absorbed in the food that he didn't say a word until after he got done.

He had licked the plate clean by the time he'd finished.

"Well, I can see you didn't like that at all," Mikhaila joked.

Lawliet quirked a confused brow. "But I really liked it…"

Mikhaila grinned. "I know you did. I was just joking, it's a thing called sarcasm. Don't worry about it though; you don't need any sarcasm at your age. You're perfect the way you are."

Lawliet nodded and grinned.

Mikhaila sat contemplating Lawliet for a moment before saying, "Hey kiddo, you ever been out to feed the ducks?"

Lawliet shook his head.

"Would you like to go do that today? It's my day off today, so we could if you'd like to."

The boy jumped from his chair in a split second and was jumping up and down as though on springs in front of the blond woman.

"Really? Can we really?"

"Of course! If you go get dressed right now, I'll take you."

The boy didn't have to be told twice. He rushed off to his room to change and get ready.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - --

Quick fingers typed away at the keyboard, accessing the Wammy Orphanage's data base. Rebecca quickly searched the files to find Lawliet's name, and when she did, she printed the information and erased all records of her presence on the computer. She left the office and was sure to lock the door as she did. She smiled to herself and headed for the children's playground to help a fellow volunteer to make sure the kids didn't hurt each other or themselves.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Wammy and Renzo arrived at the orphanage in another half hour and walked in casually to not scare the children. Some of the little ones recognized him and yelled his name while others waved. Renzo was popular amongst the kids as an occasional volunteer on his days off. He admitted that he harboured a soft spot for children.

The men walked as calmly as they could though the halls and to Wammy's office. They arrived at the door and the old man was relieved to find it locked. He took out his keys and unlocked the door to step inside to investigate. Everything seemed to be in place. The computer was off and the room was in order.

"Well, it looks like all is well here…" Renzo said as he inspected the room.

Wammy nodded. "This proves that I am not, in fact, always right, Renzo," he said smiling.

Renzo smirked back. "Just about always."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day went quickly. Lawliet had fun feeding the ducks, and then he graduated to chasing them. He soon found himself running away since some enraged geese went after the boy to scare him away form their nests. Mikhaila had quickly gotten up to defend her charge and found that not even she was enough against an angry bird. She then resolved to scoop Lawliet up in her arms and run in the opposite direction until the angry bird was satisfied with their leave.

Afterwards, they decided to take a trip to the local zoo. That was most certainly the highlight of Lawliet's day. He was overwhelmed with excitement as he dragged the young woman from animal display to animal display asking about the ones he didn't know and elaborating on the ones he did. He proved that he knew quite a bit about monkeys, gorillas, elephants and hippos. The rest he was curious to learn about.

By the end of the day, Mikhaila was exhausted, but Lawliet was a completely different story.

"And remember how the elephant was taking a shower? And the monkeys stole the bag of peanuts!" He was talking animatedly with his arms waving wildly around his head.

Mikhaila laughed. "And what about that goose today that nearly ate us both?"

"Yeah! He was a grouch!"

They walked to the car hand in hand still reminiscing the day's events. Lawliet hopped into the back seat and strapped himself into the car seat leaving Mikhaila a little surprised.

"You learned how to do that in such little time?" She asked.

The youngling nodded. "It's not hard."

The blond woman shook here head with a smile on her lips and she brought her hand to Lawliet's messy black mop of hair and mussed it up lovingly.

"You smart little man."

Lawliet grinned toothily up at her and she stepped back and closed the door to go around the car and get in on the driver's side.

"So Lawliet, what do you feel like having for dinner?"

"I don't know…" He said slowly.

"How about we just play it by ear and experiment?" She suggested.

"Sure!"

The car took off and they headed for home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wammy sat in his office typing up some new records on a couple children that had just arrived at the orphanage. He sighed sadly. The poor children that lost their parents and arrived at the orphanage were always shy and scared in the beginning, and Wammy felt his heart clench every time new orphans were brought in.

Once he got done with the papers, he turned to his computer to turn it on and save the information there, but just as he was doing so, he noticed that the printer was on. That was funny; he hadn't left it on earlier. Wammy's heart stopped.

"Oh no…"

The old man snatched the phone from the receiver and dialled the police station. It didn't even ring once before someone picked up.

"Get me Renzo, now!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Mikhaila pulled into the driveway of the small house and Lawliet saw Tuxedo in the living room window making a fuss. Lawliet thought he was happy to see them and he waved to the feline as they pulled in.

Mikhaila stooped to pick up her purse form the floor, but as she rose again she found herself looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Get out and bring Lawliet with you." She looked beyond the weapon and recognized the heavy man right away.

"What do you want him for?" She said, knowing full well that it would do her no good, but she silently hoped that she could buy herself some time.

"We may not be able to take the boy legally, but we can certainly gain profit by holding him ransom," He looked Mikhaila over thoughtfully before continuing, "And since you're here, we might as well take you too and charge double."

The man became impatient and motioned for Mikhaila to get Lawliet. She moved around the car slowly and opened the passenger door. She put her finger up to her lips to silence him before he could say anything and she unbuckled him from his seat.

"Everything is going to be alright Lawliet. Trust me." She whispered into the child's ear. He held onto her tightly as she took him in her arms.

There was a sudden sound of sirens off in the distance.

"Damn it! It's the cops," He swore, "Moe, let's get out of here."

Suddenly the man's son appeared from around the corner and he pushed the hostages unceremoniously towards the small grey car parked just a little ways up the block.

"Go! Go!" He ordered.

In a moment, the car was zipping off down the street, and exceeding the sixty miles per hour speed limit sign.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Renzo and Wammy pulled up in a police car with three others accompanying them. They quickly jumped out and surrounded the house. The officers broke down the door and filtered in one by one. A black and white cat scattered for safety as the men made their way through the house.

After five minutes of searching, one of the main officials came out to report the results.

"They're not in there chief." He said solemnly.

Wammy moaned in frustration.

"How could I be such a fool?"

Renzo came running up to the chief's side with a celphone.

"We've received a ransom call from the kidnappers. They want five million dollars for the safe return of both Lawliet and Miss Mikhaila."

"And the dead line?" Wammy asked.

"We have two days, sir."

Wammy's heart pounded in his chest, but he replaced his fear with a strong resolve.

"Come on men! We have to work fast!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - -

Author's notes:

ALRIGHT! Now we're getting somewhere. So, what do you think will happen? Kepp reading to find out!!!!!!

Over n out!

Creep Stats


End file.
